Otsuka Republic
Nation Information Otsuka Republic is a very large and older nation at 124 days old with citizens primarily of Japanese ethnicity who follow no religion. Its technology is first rate and its citizens marvel at the astonishing advancements within their nation. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of Otsuka Republic work diligently to produce Coal and Silver as tradable resources for their nation. It is a mostly neutral country when it comes to foreign affairs. It will usually only attack another nation if attacked first. Otsuka Republic is currently researching nuclear technology for the use of nuclear power plants but believes nuclear weapons should be banned. Plans are on the way within Otsuka Republic to open new rehabilitation centers across the nation and educate its citizens of the dangers of drug use. Otsuka Republic allows its citizens to openly protest their government, even if it means violence. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Otsuka Republic believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizens right to speak freely about their government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. The government of Otsuka Republic will trade with any other country regardless of ethical consequences. Government The Otsuka Republic's government is a Constitutional Monarchy headed by the Chief Executive ArchSorcerer whom is elected for life. All citizens hold one vote in government affairs upon birth and can trade votes in the Sakuranbo Stock Exchange. Geography The Otsuka Republic's territory consists of mostly ocean and urban area. The largest city in the Otsuka Republic is the capital Sakuranbo which completely surrounds the Sakuranbo Bay Area. Other major cities include Ayumi and Suzuki. An Interstate system run by the Deva Highway Corporation allows a prompt flow of transportation between cities. This system has little or no speed restrictions depending on the area. Despite being heavily industrialized the Otsuka Republic's environment is considered very clean most likely due to the fortified borders designed to keep illegal immigrants out. Due to corporate and military pressure the walls are being dismantled as the Otsuka Republic moves towards and open border policy. Technology Although not up to date with TPF standards the Otsuka Republic has a fair technology system which is by no means third world. Corporations are know outsourcing technological research to other TPF nations in order to get with technology standards. Despite this the High Speed Internet access is very common in the nation. Religion Although freedom of religion is granted by the Constitution of the Otsuka Republic the majority of the population is of Buddhist faith. The Great Temple in the Suzuki Prefecture is considered the center of Buddhist faith in the country. Military The Otsuka Republic military arm is a rapidly progressing institution which hopes to reach the goals laid out by the CEO by the end of the year. The current headquarters of the Otsuka Military is located in Sakuranbo on Treasure Island. The centralized command center allows greater coordination of the military. It currently operates a massive airforce which is projected with bases located in allied countries and aircraft carriers. It's Navy among the best with 70 ships currently operating in the seas of Planet Bob. After Great War II the Otsuka Republic partook in a tech siphoning program from other nations. It has since disbanded the program due to heavy risks. The Otsuka Republic is among the many nations to operate a Nuclear Deterrence Program codenamed the Masamune Defense Network. Researchers are looking into a way to create permanent Nuclear Weapons through the Murasame Project. A secret facility named Izanami is located on an Island in Hawaii it is currently being used to create technology for more powerful military equipment. History Category:Nations